callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eder Dam/Transcript
Briefing Waters: 'Alright, settle down. We got new orders straight from SOE, as well as 2 new transfers from the 6th Airborne to help us carry them out. They were highly recommended for this operation as a result of their actions on D-Day. Captain Price, Sergeant Evans, welcome to 3 Troop. Now, let's get down to business. These are the locations of the major hydroelectric dams in the rural industrial region of Germany. Their main purpose is to provide electrical power to the factories and cities throughout the area. Last year, a clever fellow by the name of created an odd sort of bomb that was specially designed to breach these dams. Using these bombs, the dam busters from 617 squadron succesfully breached the Mona and Eder dams, causing extensive flooding and damage to the industrial heart of Germany. The bad news is the bastards have already repaired the damage done, and Bomber Command wants to have another crack at these targets. This is the Eder dam. We're to make a night drop on this one. From the DZ, it's a day's tab through unpopulated areas around the dam's reservoir. Dropping in any closer is impossible, as the enemy Flak is simply too concentrated around the dam itself. Our mission is to locate as many of these anti-air guns as possible, wipe them out so that the bombers can make their runs. This building at the foot of the dam houses the electrical generators. Our orders are to blow the structure in the event that the bombers fail to breach the dam. We set the explosives on a short timer, then get the hell out of there by truck to a nearby airfield and appropriate suitable air transport from the enemy. You all know what to do. Second check your magazines, zero your sights, and review the maps and photographs carefully. We'll receive signals and embarkation details within the next 2 hours. Good luck. Preloader ''A document given to Sergeant Evans. Ref Maps. 1/50,000 Sheets 12/F1, 12/F2 Top Secret 1/25,000 Sheets No. 60/05 SW 2 Sep 1944 To: 3 Troop, 2 SAS Transferred to 2 SAS with Capt. Price on orders from SOE 3 wks ago. Haven't seen INTENTION '' any others from 6th AB aside from him. The men here are as competent as any I've ever met, especially Sgt. Waters. Will have to do my best to keep up.'' 1. Objectives : a) To neutralize anti-aircraft defenses for pending renewal of RAF bombing missions against the Eder Dam in Germany. : b) To destroy electrical generators in the power station at the foot of the dam, thereby slowing production at German manufacturing plants throughout the Ruhr valley region. INFORMATION 2. Enemy : a) Static defenses in area of operations. : Garrison at the Eder Dam consists of at least 40 men, armed with assorted small arms (MP40, Kar98k) and at least three light anti-air guns, possibly 20mm or 88mm. : b) State of alertness Dambusters, No. 617 Sqn. : Last May's "Operation Chastise" ruptured the dam but the Germans have since restored it and strengthened the AA defenses. Once the garrison forces are alerted, nearby towns at 025664, 022637 and 025619 will undoubtedly dispatch reinforcements in platoon to company strength. METHOD 3. Outline : a) Infiltration to be affected by parachute. DZ approx. one day overland from the dam, as radar an AA coverage have increased in the immediate vicinity. : b) Exfiltrate by any means at your disposal. :: Cpt. Price and Sgt. Waters plan to steal a German lorry The Eder Dam '''Eder Dam, Germany September 2, 1944 0545 hrs Evans is outside of the dam. He clears out the Germans in front of the dam and sets explosives on the anti-aircraft guns outside, destroying them. After that, he enters the power station by elevator. A German soldier begins repeating an announcement over a voice amplifier and an alarm begins to sound. Regardless, Evans keeps moving through the power station filled with Germans and eventually reaches the outside. He sets explosives on machines inside, then heads outside to put explosives on anti-aircraft guns outside, destroying them. He then makes his way back through the power station, up the elevator, and back outside where he finds Price and Waters in a truck on the dam. German Loudspeaker: British commandos, we have captured your commanding officer and secured the exits. You have no hope of escape. Give up now, und we will spare the lives of you and your fellow soldiers. Price''': 'Evans! Good man - in the truck, hop on! ''Evans gets in the back of the truck and they drive out of the dam into a tunnel. The level ends.